No soy viejo
by Gatty8
Summary: Y todo por unas simples palabras. Murdoc demostrará de alguna manera que no es un viejo ¿Que hará para lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.

Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.

* * *

Soy o no soy viejo

Murdoc Niccals se encontraba en el mercado comprando la comida junto con Noodle que iban a consumir durante algunas semanas. Ya no vivían en Plastic Beach, después de pasar por algunos problemas, la banda estaba tocando fondo, los fans se estaban reduciendo; además, para poder ganar mas dinero grabaron un comercial de Converse para poder vender unos zapatos inspirados en ellos, las ventas continúan, pero todavía no reciben una buena paga por el comercial y ahora se encontraban viviendo en un departamento compartido el cual ya habían comprado con algo de dinero que consiguieron en parte por un colaborador que por el momento se queda en el anonimato. El resto de dinero lo ganaban trabajando, mas que nada 2D que había conseguido un trabajo en una escuela de manejo, Murdoc lo intentaba haciendo un programa de radio donde transmitía las canciones de Gorillaz y todos sus colaboradores. Seguían juntos a pesar de las adversidades, nada podía separarlos ahora, pero Murdoc no se sentía tan feliz con la vida que llevaba, deseaba tanto volver a la fama, a menos eso pensaba mientras iba a pagar los comestibles.

-Que ese viejo se de prisa o vamos a estar aquí toda la eternidad- murmuró una voz que provenía de la fila, justamente a dos personas detrás de Murdoc.

Murdoc se queda impactado al escuchar esas palabras, jamás había escuchado a alguien decirle viejo; y es que, no lo era. Cuando sale del mercado junto con Noodle vuelve a escuchar esas voces llamándole viejo. Eran un par de jóvenes de unos 22 años aproximadamente, ese comentario lo estaba comenzando a molestar y mas aun cuando ese par de jóvenes se acercaron a Noodle.

-Oye ¿Que te parece si dejas a ese viejo y te vas a divertir con nosotros?-

-¡NO SOY UN VIEJO!- se alteró Murdoc.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia ellos para darles una paliza cuando de repente, Noodle lo detiene y lo aleja de ellos diciéndole que se calmara y que no les prestara nada de atencion.

-Sólo quieren molestar, no les hagas caso- le aconsejó Noodle

-No puedo creer que me digan que soy un viejo. No estoy viejo- replicó Murdoc -¿O tu crees que si lo soy?-

-Claro que no lo eres Murdoc-san, sólo estas...estas...bueno...ehhh...-

Noodle se aleja de Murdoc, era demasiado complicado para ella como decirle que no estaba viejo sin que se fuera a molestarse mas.

El satanista se sentia molesto de la situacion, no era ningun viejo, tenia unos cuarenta y seis años y aun asi se atrevian a llamarlo viejo.

-Puedo ser todo menos un viejo- se dijo así mismo.

La nipona y el satanista seguían caminando en la calle, éste se preguntaba en por que tenían que llamarlo viejo, sólo las personas que rondan los sesenta años son viejos, a menos eso era lo que se entendía. Cuando llegaron al departamento, 2D estaba sentando en la mesa con un brazo apoyando su cabeza quien al ver a Murdoc se asusta un poco pensando que lo iba a golpear, otra vez, pero no sucedió sino que el bajista se sienta en el otro lado y Noodle va sacando y guardando las cosas que se compró en el mercado.

-Face-ache. ¿Tu me vez viejo?- le pregunto Murdoc a 2D cortando el largo silencio.

-Bueno...eeehhh...pues...eres mayor que nosotros-

Y una fuerte cachetada fue propinada por Murdoc hacia 2D para después levantarse de la silla molesto.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta-

Se dirige hacia las escaleras y se sube en una silla mecánica que lo va subiendo aunque deteniéndose a cada rato por su mal estado.

-¿Por que esta así?- se cuestionó el peliazul.

-Todo por que unos jóvenes lo llamaron viejo. Creo que Murdoc-san no le gusta ser mayor-

-Nunca vi que eso le disgustara tanto-

-Me parece que ahora lo está afectando mucho-

Mientras tanto, Murdoc estaba en el baño observándose en el espejo. No podía ser un viejo, su cara al igual que su cuerpo verde por falta de higiene, reflejaba su descuido por el pasar de los años, de tanto fumar y beber alcohol ¿Sera por eso que se veía viejo? ¿Su apariencia tenia que ver con su vejez? Seguramente, sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera eso. Unas pequeñas arrugas debajo de sus ojos le hicieron pensar en todo lo contrario, tal vez si se estaba poniendo viejo, tal vez era cierto que ya era un anciano, las arrugas lo confirman; a los viejos les salen arrugas, marcas de su vejez, ademas de esas lineas al lado de la comisura de la boca se notaban aun mas.

-No, no estoy viejo. No estoy viejo- se repetía constantemente, no podía estar tan viejo -Les demostraré a todos que no soy un viejo-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.**

**Por fin tendré mis vacaciones, ahora el capitulo 2 de mi fan fic. Ahora traigo muchas sorpresas por delante.**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

Nueva amiga, vieja amiga

Esa mañana, Murdoc salió de la casa sin decir a donde iba. Fue caminando por las calles observando el paisaje a su alrededor, algunos edificios nuevos que estaban alrededor parecían tan majestuosos que los viejos edificios que quedaban daban lastima en verlos. Las calles estaban igual así como el resto de tiendas y casas de alrededor, la juventud y la vejez se unían en aquel paisaje pero, a pesar de eso, las personas sólo apreciaban lo más nuevo en vez de lo viejo.

-¿Como voy a demostrar que no soy un viejo?- se dijo así mismo Murdoc mientras se dirigía hacia un parque y se sentaba en un banco.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte- dijo una voz a su lado que sonaba pequeña y femenina.

Murdoc observa a la dueña de aquella voz, era una niña de unos 12 o 14 años aproximadamente, con el cabello rojo-rosado con mechas negras y una melena que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, tenía el ojo verde y debajo de su ojo una estrella purpura que daba la impresión de ser un tatuaje; su ropa era una mezcla de estilo punk, gótico y emo, una buena combinación al mismo tiempo no tan común.

-No te quedes mirándome así Murdoc o voy a pensar que eres un pedofilo- le reclamó ella viendo como se quedó con la boca abierta al verla.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- se sorprendió Murdoc.

-Obvio, eres el bajista de la banda Gorillaz, Murdoc Niccals, alcolico, satanista, mujeriego, te gusta molestar a 2D, el dinero y posiblemente te gustan las orgías aunque nunca se ha demostrado públicamente, a menos eso escuché-.

-Eres demasiado joven para hablar esas cosas- opinó Murdoc.

-Eres demasiado viejo para ser mi novio- replicó la niña.

-¡No soy viejo!- le gritó Murdoc.

-No grites o nos van a mirar, vamos- se levanta del banco y comienza a caminar- Llévame a desayunar, no tengo dinero encima, mi hermano tiene mi billetera y no sabe donde me encuentro ahora, puede que lo encontremos en el camino-

Sin tener otras opciones, Murdoc siguió a la niña a donde sea que ella fuera a ir.

Llegaron a un restaurante de muy baja clase, las paredes agrietadas y con clientes de aspecto desagradable, Murdoc no había visto lugares así desde hace bastante tiempo y a los únicos que ha ido así parecidos fueron bares donde se embriagaba.

-Mi hermano no esta aquí- observó la niña-Que raro, me trajo aquí la semana pasada. En fin, yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema de no sentirte tan viejo, que mejor manera de sentirte joven consultando a alguien joven- hizo una pausa- Soy Viviam Macklembly, vivo en Southampon-

-Por tu acento comenzaba a notar que no eres extranjera. Ahora quiero que me digas como me vas a ayudar en mi problema-

-¿Mis ojos me engañan? ¡No puede ser! Murdoc Niccals en persona- dijo una voz femenina que se escuchaba muy cerca.

_''Esa voz...por favor que no sea ella''_ pensaba Murdoc.

Y allí estaba parado frente a él una mujer de casi mediana edad, con unos lentes negros tapándole los ojos, de cuerpo bien delgado, pantalones que le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas y un top color rojo, su cabello estaba corto casi hasta el cuello. Al verla, Murdoc se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Que te pasa?- le preguntó la mujer- ¿No vas a saludarme?-

-Pa...Pa...Paa...-tartamudeó Murdoc.

-Paula Cracker- intervino Viviam- La ex-guitarrista de la banda, que coincidencia-.

-¿Y esta niña es tu hija?- le interrogó Paula a Murdoc al ver a Viviam.

-Ella no es mi hija, es...es...-

-Soy su sobrina- interrumpió Viviam.

-¿Te molesta si los acompaño?-

-Ya nos íbamos- dijo rápidamente Murdoc.

En cuanto se levanta, llega la camarera con un plato de comida y una taza de café, ya no tenía excusas para irse, así que se vuelve a sentar de nuevo en la mesa y Paula se sienta en el lado contrario quedando frente de Murdoc.

-Si me disculpan, debo ir al baño- murmuró Viviam.

Se levanta de la silla y se aleja de ellos.

-Deberías de estar en el manicomio-

-Me rehabilite Murdoc, ya no tengo deseos de matar a Noodle por quitarme el puesto de la banda. Ahora soy una ciudadana común con un empleo que me da lo que necesito para sobrevivir-

Por alguna razón, Murdoc se estaba sintiendo incomodo con todo esto, de sólo ver a Paula sentado frente a él lo ponía muy nervioso, tanto que deseaba que algo inesperado pasara y se fuera de allí enseguida. Se preguntaba si de verdad se había rehabilitado o solamente estaba mintiendo para poder ir a la casa y matar a Noodle por que aún le guardaba rencor por quitarle su puesto de guitarrista pero ¿Sería una persona capaz de guardar tanto odio durante tantos años? Con Paula, nunca se sabe, ya que no sabían nada de ella desde aquel día en los Kong Estudios cuando llegó a destruir a Noodle pero no pudo lograrlo y se volvió mas loca por decir que...Con pensar en ella se le vino un nudo en la garganta y viró la cabeza hacia a un lado viendo a la gente comer tan asquerosa mente que le daba nauseas.

-¿Que pasó con ella?- como si le hubiera leido la mente Paula le preguntó algo que no quería responder ni siquiera pensar en ello.

-No es tu problema-

Se levanta de la mesa y sale del lugar, detrás de ella venia Viviam corriendo.

-¡Óyeme! Tenemos un trato- le dijo Viviam cuando lo alcanzó- Y no me apartaré de ti hasta que cumpla lo que te prometí-

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- le preguntó Murdoc queriendo olvidar lo que pasó hace minutos.

-Primero, cambiamos tu look, si quieres ser joven, debes verte joven-

Al terminar la frase saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

-Yo pago todo-

-Dijiste que no tenias dinero- replicó Murdoc.

-Pero no dije nada de una tarjeta de crédito. Es de mi hermano. Ahora no te quedes ahí parado y vamos de compras-

-¡No irán a ninguna parte ustedes dos sin que yo los acompañe!- exclamó Paula a la distancia.

-Si quieres alejarte de ella, empieza a correr- sugirió Viviam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.**

**Por fin tendré mis vacaciones, ahora el capitulo 3 DE MI FAN FIC. Por fin de tanto batallar con la compu pude agregarle una imagen como portada para ver si atrae a los lectores, si no, bueno, igual es bonita.**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

Primer paso

-¿Estas segura que debemos dejar que Paula nos acompañe?- le preguntó Murdoc a Viviam.

-¿De que otra manera consigo que alguien lleve las bolsas?-

Murdoc, Paula y Viviam se encontraban en una tienda de ropa en la zona donde estaba la ropa de hombres, Viviam escogia la ropa sin ver la talla y Paula agarraba toda la ropa que le aventaba Viviam.

-¿Y tu que sabes de moda masculina?- le interrogó Paula- Si tan sólo tienes doce años-

-Trece- le corrigió Viviam- Y se lo suficiente-

Paula le dio las prendas a Murdoc para que se fuera cambiando, cosa que al principio se negó, pero despues de varias insistencias por parte de las dos mujeres, terminó aceptando de mala gana. Se fue hacia los vestidores a cambiarse, cuando salió estaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla azul marino, una camiseta manga larga negra con una chaqueta estilo punk de igual color y sus botas que no se habia quitado.

-Me parece que estas perfecto- opinó Paula.

-Si, con eso te veras joven, si tuvieras un peinado puntiagudo y alborotado, serias completamente perfecto-

-Estás loca- replicó Murdoc- No voy a cambiar mi peinado-

-Tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres verte joven. Ahora quítate esa ropa para poder pagarla-

Horas después, estaban en la caja registradora pagando toda la ropa que habían comprado, fue más de lo que Viviam esperaba, ya que Paula la convenció de comprarse algunas cosas para ella si quería llevarle sus cosas y por qué aprovechaba que tuviera una tarjeta de crédito cosa que también aprovechó Murdoc para comprarse algunas cosas para él. Después, Viviam llevó arrastrando a Murdoc hacia una peluquería para que le hicieran un corte de cabello, ella junto con Paula lo ataron a la silla mientras gritaba unos cuantos insultos y maldiciones que hacían que las personas de alrededor se alejaban. Sus alaridos fueron mas fuertes cuando le empezaron a mojar el cabello para poder lavárselo, ya que obviamente siendo Murdoc como es con su falta de higiene personal, su cabello estaba tan asquerosa mente sucio que tardaron todo el día para lavarlo y se estaban pasando las horas de cerrar. Como no pudieron hacerle nada ya que el dueño exigía que debían irse, no habiendo otras opciones, Viviam tuvo que pagar una fortuna por el lavado de cabello mas algo extra por las horas que tuvieron que hacerlo; también por qué el peluquero al terminar tenía las manos tan arrugas que no podía sentir nada, luego se marcharon del centro comercial. Las calles en la noche estaban casi desiertas, llena de las pocas personas que salían de sus empleos para poder irse a sus hogares a descansar y continuar mañana con su rutina, gente que les gustaba salir a divertirse por la noche y buscar placeres o simplemente ladrones que planeaban su próximo ataque a algún local que tuvieran cosas que alto valor.

La niña tuvo que tomar un taxi para irse a casa dejando al satanista y a la ex-guitarrista solos en la calle.

-Yo ya me voy- soltó Paula- Aquí tienes tus bolsas-

Deja las bolsas con la ropa que le habían comprado a Murdoc en el suelo para después irse caminando por la calle hasta perderse de vista por parte del satanista dejando le en claro que: vivía cerca o simplemente no quería tomar un taxi para ahorrarse el dinero.

Cuando regresó al departamento, lo primero que ve es la cara de Noodle enfadada y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Donde estabas?- le reclamó la nipona- ¿Sabes que hora es? ¡Ni siquiera avisaste a donde ibas y la cena ya esta fría!-

Entonces al ver las bolsas que llevaba Murdoc y el contenido que estas llevaban se enfureció tanto que al bajista le asustó su mirada.

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Saliendo a comprar ropa tan costosa! ¿Que te pasa, crees que tenemos mucho dinero como hace años cuando eramos muy famosos? Apenas nos alcanza para sobrevivir. Eres un egoísta-

-Yo no compre esta ropa- le contestó Murdoc- Fue una niña y...-

Hizo una pausa, no quería saber que cara pondría la guitarrista si supiera que Paula estaba involucrada en lo que había pasando.

-¿Y por que una niña te compraría ropa?- le interrogó Noodle con una mirada de esas que hacen los policías cuando interrogan a un sospechoso criminal.

-Por que es mi fan-

Y se pone a subir las escaleras haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de interrogantes y reclamaciones que hacia la nipona. Resignada y sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, ella agarra una olla llena de fideos en salsa y sale afuera donde una mano gigante perteneciente al afroamericano que aún continuaba gigante agarra la olla para comerse el contenido de está.

-Gracias por la segunda porción Noodle-

-Murdoc-san no se la comerá- le dijo Noodle- Y regresó con ropa nueva que le compró una ''fan''- esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos- Nuestros fanáticos no nos regalan cosas-

-Es cierto Noodle, además, acordamos no tener más relaciones profundas con nuestros fans desde que...-

-Lo se Russel-san, no quiero recordarlo- se entristeció Noodle.

-Yo tampoco- le contestó Russel de la misma forma.

La nipona se va de vuelta adentro del departamento tristemente. Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a planearse mentalmente en perseguir a Murdoc sin que él lo supiera para averiguar que es lo que haría en caso de que volviera a salir de nuevo sin avisarles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.**

**Por fin tendré mis vacaciones, ahora el capitulo 4 DE MI FAN FIC.**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

Dos reinas, una princesa y un rey

Noodle se levantó justo después de que Murdoc lo hiciera, no fue demasiado fácil, ya que las horas en que salía el satanista de su habitación eran al azar, dependiendo de cuanto habría hecho durante el dia esa sería la hora en la que salia de su cama. Lo vio bajando por las escaleras sin usar esa silla mecanica que estaba instalada al borde de las escaleras, Murdoc iba vestido con la ropa que habia comprado ayer saliendo directo hacia la calle mientras que la nipona mantenía una distancia prudente para no ser detectada, de vez en cuando miraba hacia otro lado para que Murdoc no sintiera de que lo estaban observando. Finalmente lo vio detenerse en el parque, ella se esconde detrás de un árbol a ver que pasaba con el bajista; minutos despues vio una niña acercarcele y se puso hablar con ella.

''Entonces si decia la verdad.'' pensó Noodle ''Pero ¿por qué una niña le compraria ropa a Murdoc-san?''

Al ver a la persona que se le acercaba a Murdoc se quedó con la boca abierta, no podia creerlo, Paula Cracker estaba hablando con Murdoc y con la niña. Ella se volteo ocultandose en el arbol sin poder creer en lo que habia visto, no entendia por que Murdoc seria capaz de ocultarle a ella algo así.

''No puedo creerlo. Debo de estar soñando, no es posible que Paula esté hablando con Noodle, esto debe ser una trampa''

Movio su cabeza para ver de nuevo la escena pero esta vez sólo estaban Murdoc y Paula, la niña no estaba.

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo una voz a un lado de ella.

Noodle se espantó un poco, la niña estaba a su lado, la habían descubierto. Ahora se preguntaba como se habia dado cuenta, seguramente ya lo sabía cuando llego o tal vez alla hecho algun ruido que la delatara. Viviam agarra a la nipona por el brazo y la saca de su escondite mostrandose a la vista de Murdoc y Paula.

-¿Nos estabas espiando?- se sorprendió Murdoc.

-Miren nada mas, si es Noodle, la niña que me quitó el puesto-

-Vamos Paula-san, superalo. Yo soy la guitarrista de Gorillaz y no hay nadie que pueda reemplazarme, ni siquiera esa androide-

-Tengo noticias para ti. He superado esa etapa, ya no me importa en absoluto, ahora sólo quiero ayudar a Murdoc- admitió Paula.

-¿A qué si se puede saber?- le interrogó Noodle cruzandose de brazos. A primera vista se notaba que todavia no le perdonaba a Paula todas las veces que intentó destruirla y sacarla de la banda.

-¿No lo sabes? Él dice que esta viejo-

-No soy viejo- replicó Murdoc.

-Expliquenme con claridad que está pasando- ordenó la nipona.

Se sentaron los tres en el banco del parque y Murdoc comenzó a explicarle por que razón habia comprado toda esa ropa y la ayuda que le estaban proporcionando Viviam y Paula, ella escuchaba atentamente y no salía de su asombro, nunca creyó que Murdoc fuera capaz de buscar la manera de sentirse más joven, por Dios, si él era el bajista de la banda Gorillaz, donde todo en ellos es pura naturalidad, fuera de lo común y extraño; no eran como las otras celebridades que están obsesionadas por las cirugías plásticas para quitarse unos años encima y que hacen lo que sea para conseguir algo de atención.

-No puedo creer que hagas todo esto-

-Mírame amor. Todo el mundo que me ve me dice que estoy viejo. Y yo no soy un viejo, voy a demostrarles a todos ellos que Murdoc Niccals no es ningún viejo-

-Y con mi ayuda lo conseguirá- intervino Viviam- No nos han presentado, me llamo Viviam-

-Ella es mi sobrina- admitió Murdoc aunque Viviam no fuera nada de su sangre.

Noodle posa su mirada entre Viviam y Murdoc.

-No le veo ningún parentesco-

-Saqué la belleza de mamá- dijo Viviam- Ahora si nos disculpas debemos hacer el segundo paso para que Murdoc se vea mas joven-.

-¿Cual es el segundo paso?- le preguntó Murdoc.

-Deportes extremos. A los jóvenes les gusta-

Horas después cuatro se encontraban en otro parque donde tenían un medio tubo enorme, Viviam y Murdoc se encontraban arriba de este con patinetas en la mano.

-No entiendo porqué debo hacerlo-

-A los chicos de hoy en día les gusta esto- le explicó Viviam- Ahora has lo mismo que yo-

Viviam se va patinando de un lado al otro del tubo repetidas veces hasta regresar con Murdoc el cual se estaba subiendo en su patineta, Viviam le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo manda hacia abajo terminando cayéndose de la patineta, doblándose la pierna.

-Saquen a ese viejo de allí- gritó uno de los muchachos que se acercaba.

-¡NO SOY VIEJO!- exclamó Murdoc levantándose con dificultad por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pierna.

-¿Estás bien Murdoc-san?- le cuestionó Noodle acercándose a él preocupada viendo como se movía Murdoc adolorido.

Paula también se acercó para poder ayudar a caminar a Murdoc, ella junto con la nipona agarraron cada una a Murdoc por un brazo y se lo llevaron del parque mientras que detrás de ellos estaba Viviam. Subieron a un taxi para que se los llevaran a casa ya que con el dolor de la pierna de Murdoc les costaría mucho trabajo caminar, Viviam se subio en la parte delantera mientras que la ex-guitarrista con el satanista y la nipona se sentaron atrás.

-¿Como te sientes allá atrás Murdoc?- le preguntó Viviam.

-No me puedo quejar, tengo a dos reinas a cada lado- una pequeña sonrisa se le asomaba en su rostro.

-Me alagas Murdoc- dijo Paula.

Les costó mucho trabajo sacarlo entre sus brazos hasta llegar al departamento, Russel al verlos preguntó que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver a Paula con ellos. Luego de varias explicaciones, metieron a Murdoc al departamento y lo subieron hasta el piso donde estaba la sala; allí se encontraba Boogieman viendo la tele el cual tuvo que apartarse al ver que las chicas depositaban a Murdoc en el sofá.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le cuestionó Paula.

-Demasiado- le respondió Murdoc.

-Descuida- murmuró Viviam con calma- Se te pasará el dolor pronto, sino se te pasa el dolor, ve a un hospital-

Boogieman mira todo con curiosidad, al ver a Viviam y a Paula se queda donde esta. Las cosas casi empeoran cuando 2D entra en la sala y ve a Paula pega un grito tan fuerte que se oye en todo el departamento.

-¿Que...que...que hace ella aquí?- la voz de 2D sonaba temblorosa-¿Viniste a atacar a Noodle otra vez?-

-No cariño, estoy aquí para ayudar a Murdoc-

-2D-kun, Murdoc-san quiere sentirse joven-

Luego de explicarle varias veces lo que pasaba, Noodle se va con 2D a la cocina y Viviam se va del departamento para poder irse a su casa.

-¿Esa niña es la sobrina de Muds?-

-Claro que si- le respondió Noodle.

-Que bueno que sea un familiar de Muds y no es una fan. No hemos tenido acercamiento con los fanáticos desde aquel accidente-

-Por favor 2D-kun- le suplicó Noodle- No hablemos de eso-

Mientras tanto en la sala Murdoc seguía con su dolor en la pierna, el Boogieman sale de la sala dejando solos a Murdoc y Paula que aún seguía en la sala preocupada por Murdoc.

-Creo que lo hizo a propósito- observó Paula.

-Yo no se usar esa patineta-

El dolor se hizo mas fuerte a cada rato, Paula se espantó tanto al verlo estremecerse de dolor, jamás habia visto que una caída en patineta pudiera causar tal sufrimiento; Murdoc gritó de dolor y al instante se desmayó.

* * *

**Y por ahora es todo, cuando tenga mas ideas la sigo, el accidente no es nada que haya pasado con Gorillaz recientemente eso es mas invension mía. Para no haber confusiones.**

**Marati2011: gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Laura Andara: gracias por tu primer comentario.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.**

**Por fin tendré mis vacaciones, ahora el capitulo 5 de mi fan fic. Mas bien seria el 6, el otro capitulo tiene contenido inapropiado para la clasificación en la que esta por lo tanto ha sido censurado para evitar demandas.**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

Me esta volviendo loco

Murdoc abrió los ojos con pesadez dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación le dolía un poco la cabeza y lo único que podía recordar era como el y Paula habían tenido relaciones, el satanista sonrió de solo recordar como lo hicieron hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos ronquidos que vienen desde un lado de su cama, voltea su cabeza a ver el origen de la ubicación, era Viviam, la cual estaba en el suelo durmiendo con una pijama de color rojo con calaveras blancas y ojos llameantes.

-Oye tu ¿que haces aquí?-

Le tantea con su pie para que despierte y lo único que hace ella es moverse para el sentido contrario todavía dormida.

-Cinco minutos mas imbécil- murmuro la niña entre sueños.

Entonces como única alternativa le da un golpe con una lampara que tenía en una mesita al lado de su cama. Su plan funciona y Viviam despierta, se aparta y se levanta molesta mientras se tapaba la nariz a punto de sangrar.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Viviam con la nariz tapada.

-¿Que m***** estas haciendo aquí?- le interrogó Murdoc molesto levantándose de la cama.

-Durmiendo, no pude irme a mi casa por que no pasaba un taxi en la calle- contestó Viviam- Puedes hacerme un favor Murdoc? Ponte tus pantalones-

Al escuchar eso, se da cuenta que estaba sin pantalones, estuvo rojo de la vergüenza mientras que Viviam solo se reía mientras se tapaba su ojo.

-¡Ahora te me largas de aquí!-

-Solo déjame buscar mi ropa, tiene que estar esparcida por allí-

Mientras Murdoc se ponía sus pantalones, Viviam estaba buscando su ropa. La habitación de Murdoc era un total desastre, con varias revistas en el suelo, cajas por un rincón y otro y un juego de dardos clavada en la pared; en el suelo ropa esparcida por todas partes y comida de hace varios meses mohosa, las botas cubanas descasaban en una esquina cerca de la puerta. Varios posters con imágenes satánicas y completamente anormales pegadas en la pared derecha e izquierda de la habitación La niña se va hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había una cabra atada comiéndose unos pantalones pequeños los cuales Viviam reconoció como suyos.

-¿Por que tienes una cabra?- quiso saber Viviam al tiempo que trataba de recuperar sus pantalones.

-Eso no es tu problema- contesto el satanista de mala gana.

-Me gusta tu habitación sobre todo por las imágenes que tienes en la pared, mi hermano siempre me dice que tiene su habitación lleno de esos y una foto de papá de gran tamaño en su techo-

Murdoc no le hacia caso a lo que decía por que en ese momento estaba saliendo de su habitación. Cuando termina de cerrar la puerta y se dirige hacia las escaleras, Viviam estaba parada justo allí con sus pantalones puestos con pequeños agujeros y babeados por culpa de la cabra. Estaba a punto de sentarse en la silla pegada a la pared para bajar pero Viviam se adelanta y se sienta en la silla.

-Usa las escaleras, esta silla es solo para los viejos-

-No soy un viejo-

-Entonces baja las escaleras como toda persona lo hace- le ordenó la punky-gotica mirándolo como a un sargento mira a un cadete para demostrarle quien es el jefe.

De mala gana fue bajando las escaleras, estaba demasiado agotado y solo llevaba bajado un piso,no por su dolor de pierna que ya había sanado, sino por el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo que no bajaba así las escaleras. En cuanto Viviam se fuera de la casa, usaría la sillas todas las veces que quisiera. Al llegar a la cocina, Noodle estaba sirviéndose un cereal y 2D miraba con cansancio su tostada con una oreja pegada encima, Paula estaba buscando en el refrigerador algo para desayunar.

-Buenos días Murdoc-san- dijo la nipona al ver a Murdoc pasar por la mesa- Que bueno que ya has despertado, 2D-kun no pudo dormir por que se preocupo que no despertarías cuando te desmayaste-.

El satanista se acerca hacia Paula y la ve con una sonrisa picara, ella lo ve como preguntándose que le estaba pasando.

-Que bien la pasamos anoche-

-¿De que estas hablando Murdoc?- le cuestionó Paula.

-Lo que hicimos anoche-

-Murdoc, yo me fui de aquí cuando te llevamos al sofá por tu dolor de pierna-

Los tres individuos miran a Murdoc en total silencio, el peliazul lo miraba con preocupación preguntándose si estaría mal de la cabeza.

-A menos que...- Paula rompió el silencio- Fantaseaste conmigo. ¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca creí que todavía sintieras unas atracción hacia mi después de varios años-

-Muds, tu soñaste que tu y Paula...-

-¡NO LO SOÑÉ FACE-ACHE, LO QUE PASO FUE REAL, YO LO SENTÍ!- les gritó dando un golpe en la mesa.

Unas carcajadas provenientes de Viviam la cual ya estaba toda vestida hacen que todos los presentes la miren.

-Murdoc, no sabes diferenciar el sueño de la realidad y hasta estabas sonámbulo anoche, debieron de verlo cuando se estaba...-

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

El satanista la agarra por el cabello y se la lleva hasta la puerta empujándola para afuera y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Se voltea y se queda con la boca abierta al ver a Viviam sentada en la mesa.

-Yo te eche afuera-

-Si así fuera no estaría aquí-

La agarra fuertemente por el cabello y la tira hacia afuera dejándola en el piso como a un perro echado a patadas. Se fue hacia el cuarto donde transmitia su programa de radio ignorando la mirada de la nipona, el peliazul y la pelinegra. Cuando termina de entrar ve a Viviam sentada en la silla mirando una fotografia.

-¿Quien es esta chica de mechas rosas? ¿Es acaso alguna hija ilegitima que tuviste?-

-¡Dame eso!- le arrebata de sus manos la fotografía- ¡Nunca la toques, no es nadie importante!. ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!-

-¡Obliga me!-

Por tercera vez Murdoc la saca de la casa haciéndola volar hasta la calle. Cerro la puerta con fuerza y le puso cerrojo.

-Me va a enloquecer si continua haciendo eso. Aunque me pregunto como lo hace-

-Yo te puedo enseñar, aunque la verdad no funciona así- dijo una pequeña vocecita a su espalda.

El bajista se voltea con los ojos bien abiertos como platos al ver a Viviam.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy. Pero mañana haremos el siguiente paso para sentirte joven y mas vale que estés listo, por que si no amanecerás en la cama aplastado por una vaca-

Viviam se sale del cuarto dejando a Murdoc en estado de shock. En ese momento se preguntaba que cosa seria esa niña. Mejor dejar eso de lado por el momento, ahora lo que tenia que hacer ahora era poner en sintonia su programa de radio que llevaba 40 minutos sin estar al aire.

* * *

**Marati2011: sobre tu comentario que dijiste sobre el accidente, mejor no arruinarte la sorpresa.**

**Laura Andara: Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.**

**INUGORILLAZ01: también siento a sentir lastima al escribir todo eso.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.**

**Por fin tendré mis vacaciones, ahora el capitulo 6 de mi fan fic. Y ahora les cuento que se acerca el final ya que no tengo mas ideas para mostrar en el fan fic, se que querian mas pero ya no me siento tan creativa como antes, con la universidad y mis estudios y dibujar mis futuros comics simplemente no tengo miedo y lo peor es que viene una idea tras otra sin plasmar.**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

Chocado

El satanista, el vocalista, la guitarrista y la ex-guitarrista estaban reunidos en la sala viendo todos los vídeos de la banda Gorillaz, el motivo, era lo único que podían ver debido a que no habían pagado el cable por lo que hasta el momento solo podrían ver vídeos en DVD con el reproductor que Boogieman había conseguido. Cuando finalizó el vídeo_ El manana_ la nipona le pone pausa y se levanta del sofá.

-Voy a ir al baño. Ustedes continúen viéndolos sin mi-

La verdad era que ver ese vídeo le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos difíciles de olvidar. Toda su vida se había perdido ese día al momento de caer en la isla flotante y en otro momento en el infierno sufriendo tantas cosas que solo en sus pesadillas se podían ver. Sus heridas sanaron, pero la cicatrices aun quedan, cuando regresó en la pantalla estaban pasando el último vídeo _Do ya Thing_ y Murdoc ya no estaba en la sala, 2D le dijo que se había ido a su habitación.

En su habitación Murdoc estaba admirando una fotografía con una expresión bastante triste, se sobresalta al escuchar un claxon de un auto proveniente de afuera y no paraba de tocar, él sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras seguido de 2D, Noodle y Paula.

-¡Chicos, deberían de ver lo que hay afuera!- gritó la voz de Russel desde afuera haciendo un pequeño temblor dentro del departamento.

Los cuatro que estaban bajando las escaleras se tropezaron y cayeron rondando por las escaleras debido al temblor, lo peor que al terminar de rodar y llegar abajo todos estaban encima de Murdoc.

-¡Quítense de encima!-

Los tres se levantan con un poco de torpeza por el dolor que sentían al rodar las escaleras, al finalizar Murdoc se levanta agarrándose la espalda por el dolor de tener que soportar tanto peso encima. Era como si hubiera llevado una tonelada de carne en su espalda con un saco de esponjas llenas de agua, se va hacia afuera luego de terminar de quejarse del dolor.

Viviam estaba afuera del departamento sentada al lado de un geep idéntico al que Murdoc una vez tuvo. Los cuatro integrantes de la banda y la ex-guitarrista se sorprenden al verlo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- interrogó Murdoc.

-Me lo presto el hermano de mi hermano que no es mi hermano. Ahora súbanse, Russel, necesito que nos lleves con el auto a un terreno desértico-

Paso casi una hora cuando llegaron a un viejo estacionamiento abandonado, un territorio perfecto para la siguiente cosa que tenia que hacer Murdoc para sentirse joven: correr a gran velocidad. Los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan las reglas de transito y prefieren correr a grandes velocidades por la tarde presumiendo de su juventud, demostrando que no están listos para llegar a la madurez todavía. Paula, Noodle, Russel y 2D se encontraban sentados a una distancia prudente para evitar algún accidente en ellos y sobre todo en 2D que no se le olvidaba la ultima vez que había estado con Murdoc en un auto conduciendo a gran velocidad.

-Si quieres ser joven, tienes que ser veloz, espero que no hayas olvidado como conducir a gran velocidad. Y trata de hacer al final un giro de 360 grados-

Viviam se pone junto con los demás, 2D saca su celular marcando un numero telefónico.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia por si acaso-

-No creo que sea necesario- sugirió Paula.

-Pero creo que es necesario...-

-No sera necesario 2D- replicó Viviam- Ahora no-

Murdoc conduce a gran velocidad por todo el estacionamiento, dando varias vueltas. Se sentía libre, no había tenido esa sensación en varios años, la velocidad estaba ayudandole mucho, se sentía mas vivo que nunca, el volante en sus manos, el viento en su cara, se estaba volviendo a sentir joven de nuevo. De repente tomó más velocidad y comenzó a dar un giro de 360 grados.

-Que bien que Murdoc-san lo este pasando bien- observo Noodle.

-Mejor llamo a la ambulancia- dijo 2D por cuarta vez.

-Ya dije que no 2D- insistió Viviam- No creo que vaya a pasar nada-.

-SE VA A ESTRELLAR CON ESE...-comenzó a advertir Paula, pero no pudo terminar la oración al ver lo que iba a pasar se tapó los ojos.

Tarde, Murdoc choco contra un poste y el auto quedo destruido, Noodle va rápidamente junto con Russel a sacarlo del auto antes que este comenzara a incendiarse y explotar en pedazos que fueron volando en varias direcciones. Viviam se reía ante la escena y Paula veía horrorizada al ver como Murdoc estaba sangrando en la cabeza, las manchas de sangre manchaban toda su camisa y un pequeño hilo de sangre salia de sus labios.

-¿Ahora si quieren que lo llame?- interrogo 2D.

* * *

**YumiNagano: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la continuación.**

**Marati2011: lo que pienses mejor que quede en suspenso.**

**Laura Andara: te puedo decir que Viviam no es exactamente del todo humana pero no mejor no decir mas.**

**INUGORILLAZ01: lo mismo va para ti, Viviam no es del todo humana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice un fan fic de Gorillaz, pensaba que nadie me seguiría leyendo por mi edad y que prefieren a los jóvenes que están saliendo. Es eso y por otras razones que se me ocurrió este nuevo fan fic.**

**El final de mi fan fic, espero que les haya gustado, finalmente puedo sentarme a escribir y tratar de actualizar fics que empeze a escribir.**

**Disclaimer: Gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus creadores Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

**No eres viejo, eres mayor**

En el hospital, todos estaban en la sala espera, desde hace varias horas Murdoc seguía interno y no sabían nada de su estado, hasta que vino un doctor y les dijo que Murdoc estaba lastimado en todo el cuerpo con fracturas graves en sus costillas y dentro de unos días volvería a caminar. En cuando lo autorizo, se fueron a ver al bajista el cual se encontraba en una habitación acostado en una cama con yeso en brazos, abdomen y piernas.

-Pobre Muds- soltó 2D- Me siento mal por verlo así-

Como de improviso, Damon apareció en la habitación y observo a los cuatro que se encontraban dentro.

-¿Como se encuentra?-

-¿Como te atreves a aparecer?- le reclamo Murdoc- Traidor que me quitaste el crédito en el concierto de Plastic Beach quedándote con toda la gloria que me pertenece a MI banda-

-Vamos Murdoc, eso ya es pasado. Y como tu jefe debo asegurarme que estés bien-

-Jefe que no me ha pagado lo que debe, me deja encerrado en el camerino mientras hacías el concierto-

-Se que lo que hice te enoja mucho, pero te prometo que te pagare cuando tenga el dinero-

De repente se fija en Viviam quien se encontraba tocándole la frente a Murdoc.

-¿Otras fan?-

-No Damon, es la sobrina de Murdoc- le aseguró 2D.

-No se parecen- opino Damon -Por poco pensé que habían olvidado lo del accidente-

-¿Y exactamente que paso en ese accidente que todos mencionan?- quiso saber Paula.

-Unos fanáticos los invitaron a salir- empezó a decir Damon- Lo estaban pasando bien, se podría decir que eran todos grandes amigos, luego los secuestraron, intentaron matarlos, Murdoc les disparo primero pero todo estaba siendo una broma de un programa de televisión, nos demandaron por los heridos-

-Y por eso prometimos no tener relaciones con los fanáticos- termino de decir Noodle.

Entonces Murdoc grita muy fuertemente de dolor, sentía que sus heridas lo estaban quemando por dentro, los doctores viene, sacan a todos de la habitación y tratan de tranquilizarlo incluso con un tranquilizante pero fue inútil, Murdoc fue gritando hasta que se desmayo.

-¿Que le esta pasando?- se preocupo 2D.

-El estará bien- murmuro Viviam.

Todos se fueron a buscar una soda menos Viviam la cual entro en la habitación de Murdoc sin que se dieran cuenta. Pasaron las horas hasta que Murdoc se despertó y lo único que vio fue a Viviam en la habitación comiéndose un hot dog sentada en su abdomen.

-Bájate-

-Vine para que hagas otra cosa mas para sentirte joven-

- Ya no quiero seguir con eso-dijo Murdoc- Basta ya, no quiero sentirme joven, es demasiado doloroso-

Viviam se baja de su abdomen y saca una botella peque~a de su bolsillo de forma ovalada con esquinas de corte de diamante.

-Lastima, te iba a dar una poción que te ayudaría a ponerte joven, pero como ya no la quieres, la tirare a la basura-

-Espera no- exclamo Murdoc.

Tarde fue ya que Viviam arrogo el liquido por el retrete. Si no fuera por sus heridas, hubiera ido a detenerla, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Viviam que no quería seguir.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que tenias una poción? Pudiste usarla antes-

-Tenia que hacer que tus huesos se rompieran un poco, si no hay dolor la poción no sirve. Mi hermano me lo explico cuando me la dio-

-Eres una...-

-Gracias, les diré a los demás que estas bien-

Viviam sale de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, Murdoc estaba muy molesto, no podía creer que hubiera podido ser joven si no hubiera dicho que ya no quería, perdió la oportunidad de su vida de ser no ser viejo. Noodle entra ha la habitación y se sienta a un lado de Murdoc. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación pegada a la puerta y ya era hora de que fuera a decirle lo que tanto anhelaba decir.

-Murdoc-san, no quiero que sigas con esto, no quiero que el próximo lugar donde estés sea en un funeral. Tu no eres viejo, solo eres mayor, las personas te dicen viejo por que son presumidos de su juventud. Y si te lo preguntas, fue Damon quien me dijo que te lo dijera-

-No me creo que Damon te lo mando a decirme-

-Al menos lo intente-

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia la entrada, antes de irse se detiene en el marco de la puerta.

-Recuperate de tus heridas Murdoc-san-

Días después. Era una noche fresca y despejada, Murdoc se encontraba en el pórtico de la casa sentado junto con Viviam comiéndose unos dulces que le había dado Paula antes de irse de la ciudad, tenia que hacerlo debido a que consiguió otro trabajo y con mejor sueldo del trabajo que tenia antes. Viviam saca una fotografía de una chica de cabello negro con mechas rosadas.

-Me mintieron, el accidente no se trataba de eso que Damon narró, se trataba de ella. Dime una cosa, ¿Que le paso?-

-Ella murió- contesto secamente Murdoc- Todavía recuerdo la cara que tenia-

Viviam le toca la cabeza mientras sonríe.

-Puedo quedarme con la foto-

-No te la puedo dar, es nuestro recuerdo-

-Pero yo la quiero, me gusta mucho y cuando yo quiero algo, siempre lo consigo-

La punky-goticaemo insistió tanto que Murdoc le dijo que si para no seguir oyendo sus insistencias. Viviam se alegra y guarda la foto en su pantalón.

-Un anciano me dijo una vez: La vida es un viaje en tren, siempre hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás y en algún momento nos tocara bajar-

-Si tan solo me hubieras dado la pócima-

-Olvida eso de la pócima, no era cierto, solo estaba jugando contigo-.

El satanista se queda con la boca abierta al escucharla.

A lo lejos se ve como una cortina de humo se acerca a ellos y va cada vez aumentando, al despejarse aparece una motocicleta con adornos de calaveras y un sujeto vestido de punk cuyo rostro era tapado por su casco.

-Es mi hermano, finalmente me encontró. Hasta luego Murdoc Niccals, gracias por el momento. Voy a ir a buscar a otra victima-

Se dirige hacia la motocicleta mientras el viento soplaba alrededor, se voltea y se aparta el cabello que tenia tapado su ojo, Murdoc se quedo helado al ver lo que ella escondía: el ojo que llevaba tapado era rojo, con cicatrices en la zona ocular. Se lo vuelve a tapar para subirse en la motocicleta junto con su hermano el cual se va alejando hasta perderse de vista.

-Ella no quería ayudarte- dijo Boogieman- Quería comerte-

-¡¿Co...comerme?!- se sorprendió Murdoc.

-Pero parece que se arrepintió, ya esta creciendo, debe alimentarse de órganos humanos. A menos que haya conseguido alimentarse de emociones-

Murdoc se va adentro dejando detrás de él al Boogieman.

* * *

**YumiNagano: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado el final**

**Marati2011: Aquí esta el final, espero que te guste. Gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Laura Andara: Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tus comentarios.**

**INUGORILLAZ01: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que el final te agrade.**


End file.
